World Collision
by Purple Pirate Lex
Summary: What happens when a huge fan of Cowboy Bebop is also a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts? You get this awesome crossover fic! It wouldn't let me select two categories at once Hope this one isn't too retarded! Spaye, Soiri eventually .
1. Same Ol', Same Ol'

**Finally! I'm back! I know you've all been waiting so patiently for my return; it's true I haven't posted anything in quite a while now, but I'm back with a new and exciting, and dare I say, interesting, to say the least, story! I hope you all like it, and I hope it's not too cheesy. Enjoy!**

_**By the way, Cowboy Bebop, along with Disney characters and Square Enix, do not belong to me, unfortunately. **_

* * *

The deep, dark corridors of the Bebop echoed the hollow sound of footsteps as they steadily made their way through the blackness, lit by the glowing red cherry of a cigarette. As the steps approached light at the end of the tunnel, the echoes subsided. The steps ceased, and a shiny dome and raven tresses could be seen. Spike leaned on the doorframe that lead into the common room, lifting a hand to remove the cigarette that dangled from his lips. Where the cigarette was, a smirk formed. He ran a set of long fingers through his mossy curls as he watched Faye grin at an annoyed Jet. An upturned mug was placed on the little grey coffee table with Faye's dainty hand pressed firmly on top. Jet sat leaned into the back of the sofa, his burly arms crossed.

"It's even," Jet said assertively.

"You sure?" came Faye's sultry voice. Jet stared hard at the mug before tapping his fingers on the metal shell of his left arm.

"Yeah. I'm sure this time!" he replied. Faye gave a smile. Spike watched as her leg shifted. She lifted the mug rapidly and placed it aside.

"Five and two make seven," she said, reading her dice. Jet grumbled, rubbing a flesh hand over his bare head. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his head rested on the back of the mustard yellow couch.

Spike, who had been watching in amusement, descended into the room and reclined next to Jet. "Didn't I tell you not to play with her, Jet?" he asked, propping his boots on the table next to Faye's rigged dice.

"Yeah," Jet replied wearily. "I'm beginning to think she cheats." His voice had gained a hint of sarcasm. Faye looked genuinely offended.

"Cheat? Me?" she asked indignantly.

"Why not?" Jet asked, raising a bushy eyebrow at her. Faye tossed a look at Spike, who said nothing and crossed his hands behind his fluffy mane, the cigarette between his lips again.

"It's a good thing you stopped before she took all your clothes again," Spike said matter-of-factly, muffled by the cigarette.

"You know I'm right here," Faye huffed. "Why do you talk about me like I'm not in the room?"

Spike gave another smirk in response, his eyes sliding shut, intent on relaxation.

"Fine then," she replied. "I guess I'll call it quits… Unless you'd like to play?" she grinned.

"I think I'll pass, Faye. But I appreciate the offer," Spike sighed with a stretch. Faye rolled her eyes, cursing the very quickness that had lead Spike to the discovery of her methods.

With a sigh, she returned her attention to Jet. "You know you still owe me, Jet," she said with a sultry smile. She placed her hand out expectantly as Jet released a groan of exaggerated anguish.

A bark echoed around the room as Ein waddled through on his short, fluffy legs. The girlish giggle of a redheaded hacker could be heard echoing through the empty corridors.

* * *

**And that's chapter one! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for chapter two, which should be coming out very shortly, given the brevity of this one. It's already written and in my hard drive somewhere. And it's quite a turn, if you ask me! nn  
**

**You know that warm, fuzzy, excited feeling that you get on Christmas morning when you open that big present? Well, that's what I feel like every time I get a review from you guys! Show me that you care and it'll be greatly appreciated. :3**

**3 ya!  
PPL  
**


	2. What Planet Is This?

**And now, chapter two! I told you it wouldn't be long before it was up! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Floating through the limitless void of space in the colorful Gummi ship, Sora rested his hands behind his head in his chair. "That was a hard road to clear," he sighed. The boy breathed heavily, waiting for his heart rate to fall back to normal.

"Gawrsh," Goofy added. "Those critters were purdy tough." He pushed back his orange hat to scratch his head.

"Ahhh!" Donald sighed, reclining as best as his chair would let him. "We showed 'em, didn't we Sora?" he quacked.

"Mm-hmm," Sora replied. As the trio shared a sigh, an alarm gently dinged with notification. A shrill voice could be heard through the Gummi ship's intercom.

"_Sora! We seem to be approaching a new world!_" came the voice of a small chipmunk. It was Chip, head Gummi ship engineer and navigator. Sora slowly placed his gloved palms on his knees, a smile of excitement crossing over his face.

"_Yeah,_" added Chip's partner, Dale, "_but we can't seem to identify it!_"

"Another world?" Donald asked, turning in his chair to get a better view of the window. Goofy peered beyond him.

"I wonder how much tougher the heartless will be there," Sora contemplated.

"Maybe there won't be any at all!" Goofy chimed hopefully.

"Yeah right," Donald squawked. "Like that'll happen!"

"Well, gawrsh. It was just a little wishful thinkin'," Goofy replied dejectedly, eyes cast down.

"Well you could be right!" Sora smiled warmly, turning to Goofy. "Remember how Atlantica didn't have any more heartless when we went back?"

"Yeah, but we were there to chase them away first!" Donald said with a proud puff of his feathers.

Sora turned his attention to the window, wearing a dreamy expression. He rested his chin on a gloved fist. "It doesn't look like any of the worlds we've seen before." He paused, staring carefully at the floating orb before them. "It just looks like a regular old planet."

"_That's 'cause it is!"_ Dale spoke again.

"_It's actually a moon,_" Chip corrected.

"_In other words, we figured out where we're headed!_" Dale said. "_It's called Ganymede, and it's a satellite orbiting the planet Jupiter._"

"Jupiter?" Sora questioned.

"A-hyuck! Sounds pretty normal!" Goofy said.

"You don't think we'll have to fight aliens, do you?" Sora asked nervously.

"Hmm. I dunno," Goofy replied.

"Aww, phooey!" Donald exclaimed, waving a hand at his two companions. "You're not afraid of aliens, are you Sora?" Sora's face contorted into one of indignity.

"No," he said, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Ohh!" Donald smiled, not missing a beat. Goofy gave a chuckle as Sora's cheeks reddened. His bangs fell over his crystal blue eyes as he looked into his lap, an embarrassed grin forming on his face.

"Leave me alone, you guys!" he chuckled, looking up at them and failing to suppress a grin. The duo continued their laughter as the Gummi ship was gently pulled into the Ganymede atmosphere.

* * *

**Yeah, for those of you who play Kingdom Hearts, you know that Sora and the gang can be quite cheesy! Heehee! Don't worry, the cheese will melt away eventually. The next chapter will be comin' your way fast, so stay tuned! And, don't forget to leave me a tasty little morsel I like to call a review! It wold be much appreciated!**

3,  
PPL :3


	3. Business As Usual

**Thank you for your patience, but chapter 3 is now up and running! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jet Black sat hunched over his computer, a lone bonsai tree beside the monitor. He had been searching for bounties and contacting his connections for a few hours since his little game with Faye. Finally, with a satisfied sigh, he stood from his chair and stretched his arms above his head, turning for a stroll toward the hangar. As he approached the bright light of the sun at the opening of the Bebop he reached into his pocket for his favorite black shades. When he didn't find them there, he reached into another pocket. Then another. He checked his head for good measure. Then he remembered.

_Damn it, Faye,_ he thought as he squinted into the sun, his hand acting as a sun visor. Trough his dark eyelashes he could barely make out the tall, thin form attending to a huge, red mass and the slender curves of another figure sunbathing at the other end of the deck.

"Hey you two, I got us a lead!" he called. At Jet's announcement, Spike turned from his mono racer, wiping his brow with his forearm; the wrench in his fist grazed the shoulder of his white T shirt.

Faye opened her eyes and lifted a pair of black sunglasses off of her nose and up into her hair. She pushed herself up on her elbows, her forearms blocking vision of her breasts. Indents from her lounge chair were visible across her stomach.

"About time," Spike answered. "I've been getting really bored around here." He lightly tossed his wrench into an open toolbox nearby. Faye squinted in the men's direction as Jet moved further out onto the deck, slanted in Spike's direction. "Who've we got?" Spike spoke again.

"It's a guy named Benito Gambini," Jet replied. "They call him the Shot. Does freelance work as a hit man." Spike raised his eyebrows in interest as he heard Jet speak.

"Ahem ahem!" The men turned at Faye's subtle call for attention. "Would you boys mind coming a little closer? I can barely hear you over there!" she whined, resting her chin delicately on her forearms. As the men begrudgingly migrated to where Faye reclined, she pulled the dark shades down over her emerald eyes again.

"Better?" Spike said, hovering over her.

"Now you're blocking my sun," she sighed, reaching out to swat at his leg. He smirked as he slowly moved to her liking.

Jet moved forward, noticing a tuft of red hair visible from underneath Faye's lounge chair. He gave a small smile as he peeked under at Edward, who was fast asleep. "Need I repeat anything?" he asked Faye with a sigh.

"The guy's name is Benito something… The Shot… What's he do?"

"Benito Gambini," Jet spoke again.

"A hit man," Spike completed.

"A hit man, huh?" Faye repeated with a smile. "So how much is the bounty?"

"Twenty-five million," Jet said. "I think it's a doable job. We can go over more of the information inside." Jet moved his visor hand and smoothed it over his bald head. "Whenever you're ready," he sighed, turning to leave the deck.

"Ok, Jet," Spike replied. Faye waved flippantly as the burly man left. Spike lifted the front of his T shirt to wipe away the moisture on his forehead and hands. He then placed a hand on his hip, and turned his attention to Faye.

The woman glanced up at him, lowering the sunglasses to peer over them.

"Topless sunbathing," Spike said. "It's almost as if you were trying to seduce someone." He smirked at her.

"What's the matter, Spike? Is it working?" she quipped back.

"Well, you know. Vaguely. I guess you're ok to look at," he joked. Faye answered him with a sardonic smile, deciding to ignore him as he took a seat on the edge of her chair. His back was turned to her and he blankly stared out over the water where the Bebop was docked. After a short while, he turned to her again. "You know, you should put those things away," he said, poking the visible, soft flesh on the side of her breast. "There's a kid on the ship."

"Nothing she hasn't seen before," Faye replied. "…or won't see… eventually." Spike chuckled.

"There're also men on this ship."

"And a dog. Can't forget that!" Faye snarked. Spike sighed, deciding that Faye was being a little less than pleasant. He reached up to grab the back of his collar and lazily pulled his sweaty T shirt off, inadvertently fluffing his dark hair. Slinging the shirt over his shoulder, he stood to retreat to the cool confines of the Bebop. Faye glared, her jade eyes hiding behind the shades.

"Those glasses don't suit you," Spike said, looking down at her. "They're more Jet's style."

"Well, I won them fair and square!" Faye replied, strategically strapping her black and white bikini top back on. She climbed off of the lounge chair, grabbing the towel that had served her as a headrest. She followed him as he leisurely made his way off the deck.

"Fair and square?" Spike said, lifting an eyebrow. "In what world?"

Edward squirmed underneath the vacant chair as the sun streamed through the slats. Ein sniffed at her hair, barking to alert her to join the migration.

* * *

**I know, I know they're short now, but don't worry! These chapters will pick up, not only in length, but in juiciness! The next few chapters are coming soon, and they're bound to be good ones! Stick around!**

**By the way, feel free to leave me a review. I love reviews and I really look forward to hearing what you have to say. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, and I'll be posting more soon! Lemme know what you think please! :3**


	4. Not a Liquid

**Heeeeere's chapter four! Have fun with it!**

* * *

An excited grin spread across Sora's face as the Gummi ship whirred down to the bright Ganymede terrain. Goofy looked eagerly toward the window as Donald straightened his blue hat.

When the door to their ship hissed open, the trio stepped out onto the roughly paved street. As their feet landed on the avenue, they felt an invigorating surge of energy. They took a deep breath of fresh air and absorbed their surroundings.

"Good luck, Sora!_"_ Chip called from the Gummi ship door. Dale peeked from behind him.

"Yeah! Take care!_"_ he added with an enthusiastic wave.

"Will do," Sora replied, waving back. The little chipmunks scurried inside on all fours, stumbling over one another as they disappeared. Sora chuckled as the sound of their argumentative chattering was phased out as the door closed.

"Uh, Sora," Goofy said. "What was it we were supposed 'ta do here again?"

"Well, um…" Sora looked confused. "I don't really know."

"Jimminy didn't say anything, either!" Donald said. He crossed his feathered arms over his chest. "Looks like a waste of time to me! Come on, guys. Let's leave!"

"Wait!" Sora called, reaching after the reluctant duck.

"Huh?" Donald quacked.

"We're here, right? Why don't we just take a look around? Maybe we'll find something," the boy replied.

"A-hyuck! Sounds like a plan to me!" Goofy smiled. "This place looks purdy interestin'!"

"Ahh, phooey!" Donald replied, turning to rejoin the group. It was evident that he was outnumbered. "Let's go then!"

"Ok!" Sora smiled. The three of them walked onward, into a moderate crowd of bustling people.

As they walked, Sora absorbed the sights he saw, the people he encountered. Everyone looked so ordinary. Different, but ordinary. The cobbled streets seemed to stretch for miles as the small group walked on.

Suddenly, a delightful smell assaulted Sora's nose. Goofy soon took notice as well. Donald looked up and around for the source of the smell when he caught a whiff. "Hey! That smells good!" Sora exclaimed. "Kinda like… hot dogs!"

"Gawrsh! I smell it too!"

"Is anyone else hungry?" Donald asked. Just then, he spotted a little hot dog stand parked on the corner of a nearby marketplace. "There it is!" he squawked, pointing excitedly.

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

"Oh boy!" Goofy shouted, chasing after the other two as they ran.

When they reached the stand, the man standing behind the hot dog cart was pleasantly luring in customers. As the three adventurers reached him, he gave them a strange look.

"Three hot dogs, please!" Sora grinned up at the vendor.

"Ok, comin' right up," he replied, replacing his dazed gaze with a smile. As he plucked a hot dog from its heating receptacle with his long, metal tongs, he gave the boys another glance. "You three aren't from around here, are you?" he asked through contorted eyebrows. He plopped the dog into a bun.

Sora looked up at Goofy, then over at Donald. "Well, not really," he replied nervously.

"Nope," said Goofy.

"Nuh-uh," said Donald.

"I see," the vendor replied. He handed each of them a hot dog, wrapped in a little white wrapper. "That'll be 375 woolongs," he smiled.

"Woolongs?" Sora said, puzzled. He glanced at Donald, then at Goofy, then back to the vendor again. "Um, do you know how much that equals in munnies?"

The vendor looked confused. "Uh, yeah. 375 woolongs. That is money, is it not?" Sora placed a hand on his chin for a second, then reached into one of his deep red pockets. He studied what he pulled out, sifting the contents with his fingers. "Uh," he murmured. He glanced at Goofy again, who began plucking coins from Sora's open palm.

"Would this cover it?" Goofy asked the vendor, holding out three shiny yellow coins.

"Eh? What are those?" the vendor asked, a little annoyed. "You pulling my leg, kid?"

"Gawrsh! That's not what we're tryin'a do at all!" Goofy spoke.

"We said we weren't from around here!" Donald quacked. The vendor cocked his head, not sure he'd correctly understood the words of the duck.

"Just how far away did you folks come from? Woolongs are intergalactic currency!" Sora's blue eyes widened.

"Uh, I guess you could say we're from another galaxy then?" he replied, nervously running his fingers over his spiked hair.

"Psh! That's impossible!" the vendor laughed. Sora cast his eyes down, looking sorrowful.

Goofy looked over at Donald, who had already eaten half of his hot dog. "Donald!" he urgently whispered.

"Wha?!" Donald loudly replied, swallowing a bill full. Sora looked behind him at the angry duck tapping his flipper on the cobblestones.

"Oh man," he sighed, feeling a little hopeless. As he raised his head to attempt to bargain with the vendor, a man appeared behind the trio.

"I'll be with you in a second, sir," the vendor said, addressing the newcomer. "So, do you guys have any money that I can actually take?"

"Uh, well…" Sora spoke quietly.

"Is there a problem?" the man from behind asked courteously. The vendor loudly tapped his fingers on a metal surface of his hot dog stand.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked behind them and beheld a tall man in a black suit. His smooth dark hair hovered over a pair of shades that shielded his eyes from the hot sun. "Well, yeah," Sora answered meekly. "We're from out of town and we were hungry and wanted to buy some hot dogs but we don't have the right currency. And- -"

"Alright kid, don't worry about it," the stranger interrupted him. "Shit happens, right?"

"Uh, right," the boy replied.

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. "Huh?" Donald quacked.

"Gawrsh," Goofy thought aloud.

"How much do these guys owe you, pal?" the stranger asked the vendor.

"375."

"Ok. Add another on there, would ya?" he requested, pulling out his wallet.

"No problem, the vendor replied, pulling out another hot dog. "That comes to 500 woolongs." He held out the fourth hot dog to the stranger.

The dark man pulled a bill from his wallet and handed it nonchalantly to the vendor. "Here ya go," he said.

"Hey, good doin' business with ya!" the vendor said, saluting with the bill between his fingers.

"See you around," the stranger said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sora called, quickly stepping after the anonymous benefactor. Goofy followed suit and Donald picked up the rear. "Thanks a lot, sir! You really saved us back there!"

"Fugheddaboutit," the man replied with a wave of his hand.

"A-hyuck! That was real nice of ya!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Donald quacked happily.

"Really, it was nothin'" the guy said again.

"Well," Sora said, "I wish there was something we could do to thank you."

"Well," the stranger began, pausing in his stride to look at the trio. "…Nah. You guys seem like good kids. Don't worry about it." He gave the boys a nod of his head and turned to walk away. "See ya around!" he waved over his shoulder.

"Bye! And thanks again!" Sora waved gratefully. The boy turned back to his two comrades and took an appreciated bite from his hot dog.

"Gawrsh! These hot dogs are purdy good!" Goofy spoke after swallowing a bite.

"Mm-hmm," Sora hummed around a full mouth.

Donald was finished with his. "Delicious!" he said joyously. He looked around him for a garbage can in which to throw his paper. When he saw none, he discretely dropped it.

"Well, why don't we look around some more?" said Sora, feeling renewed. He smiled at the others.

"Sounds good," Goofy replied.

"Ok," said Donald. "But let's try not to buy anything else!"

* * *

**I dunno about you guys, but I thought this chapter was pretty adorable! I had fun writing it, and I hope you all had fun reading it! As always, a review would be greatly appreciated! I look forward to hearing from you!**

**:3**


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Okay! Aaaaand we're back! Sorry I've been away for so long. Here is the long awaited chapter five! O really hope you enjoy it! And because you waited so long, I've got a surprise for you! Stay tuned, and please enjoy!

* * *

**Sora, Donald and Goofy continued their trek on the satellite of Ganymede, exploring and investigating as they went. "There don't seem to be any heartless around here," Sora said thoughtfully.

"I know!" Donald spoke.

"I wonder why the Gummi ship brought us here?" Goofy said.

"It doesn't make sense!" Donald squawked.

As the group continued onward, Sora could smell the familiar scent of sea salt. The ocean reminded him so of his home on Destiny Island. With a smile, he turned to his companions. "Hey, guys! I think there's a beach around here somewhere!"

"Ya think so?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I can smell the ocean! Let's go!" Sora exclaimed, walking a little faster. Donald waddled after him hurriedly.

"Wait up!" he shouted. Goofy padded along behind them.

The trio kept walking, and walking, and walking until eventually, they came to a pier. "Oh," Sora said, looking disappointed. The landscape around him looked completely industrialized. The shoreline was littered with storage houses for boats, constructed from wood, cement and rusting metal. Wooden docks stretched out over the choppy waters, and no sand was visible; only the peeks of jagged rocks could be seen every once in a while as delicate waves rocked the fishing boats that were anchored. As Sora looked along the shoreline, he saw one fishing boat that was a little unusual. It had engines and thrusters and other strange things attached to it. "Hey!" he said, his nostalgia slowly melting away. "That boat looks pretty cool!"

"It looks like a ship!" Donald replied.

"Yeah," Goofy added. "A space ship!"

As the three of them walked up to the interesting ship, a long pole came into view, and then a head of fiery red hair. "Hey, look!" Goofy exclaimed. "That little boy is goin' fishin'! Just like I used to do with muh' dad!" Sora smiled at Goofy as he wrung his gloved hands with glee. Goofy smiled warmly as he gave a reminiscent chuckle. Just then, the head of red hair turned in their direction.

"Look!" Donald pointed at the person on the deck of the ship. The redhead grinned, waving a wild hand at the trio that stood on the dock below. Soon, the fishing pole shrunk out of sight and so did the redhead.

"Gawrsh, I think you frightened him," Goofy observed. The three travelers stared longer, and in no time the redhead reappeared on the deck, this time a lot closer to the pier.

"Strange, strangity strangers!" the kid sang, wearing a grin.

"Hi," Sora said, giving a small wave.

"Ed sees you!" the weird kid replied.

"Ed?" said Sora.

"Who's Ed?" Donald asked.

"I dunno," Goofy answered.

"Ed is Ed!" the childish voice rang out from above. Sora cautiously pointed a finger at the strange girl.

"Is Ed you?" he asked the child.

"Aye! Yup! That's the correct answer!" Sora and Donald smiled as Goofy gave his awkward chuckle.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald,"

"Quack!"

"and Goofy."

"A-hyuck!"

Ed came closer, her hands resting on the second rung of the ladder on the side of the ship. "Edward Wong Hau Pepeliew Tivrusky IV!" she replied, holding out a hand over the edge of the deck.

"Gawrsh! That's some name!" Goofy said, bewildered. Edward giggled.

"Is this your ship?" Sora asked, gingerly reaching up to shake her hand.

"Nope!" the strange kid answered with a grin. "Edward just lives here on the Bebop Bebop. Would you like to meet Ed's friends?"

"Sure," the boy answered. Donald and Goofy nodded behind him. Edward motioned for the trio to climb up the side of the ship, and they happily complied. When the trio reached the deck, Edward began to lead them into the ship. It wasn't long before Sora, Donald and Goofy had been consumed by the urge to walk in the fashion of Edward. The little kid was feverishly eccentric.

As the group wandered the halls, they were soon joined by Ein. The little dog barked at Edward's new companions defensively. Ed giggled, picking up the dog in her wiry arms. The dog gave a small whimper before becoming silent. "Sora, Donald McRonald and Goof-Goof, say hello to Ein!" the girl said, holding Ein out to the newcomers.

"Aww! Hi, boy!" Sora said, petting the Welsh Corgi.

"A-hyuck! He sure is a cute little feller!" Goofy chuckled. He scratched the dog gently under his chin.

"Donald McRonald?" the duck questioned, crossing his arms. Edward giggled delightfully.

"Wanna hold 'im?" Edward asked, presenting the dog to Sora.

"Ok," the boy responded. He put his arms out, ready to retrieve the dog but Edward plopped him into his grip.

Ed laughed as she acrobatically maneuvered down the hallway again. The three adventurers followed her, thoroughly amused.

* * *

**Short chapter, huh? Yeah, I know. At least it's cute. At least, I think it's cute! Do you? Feel free to send me a review! I'd love to hear from you! About the length of this chapter, not to worry! The next chapter will be up and running soon! Just you wait! Ciao! :3 **


	6. Don't Bother None

**See? What did I tell ya? Surprise! Same day delivery! I knew that last chapter was just way too short (I've gotta work on that), so I thought I'd give you two in a row! You know you love me! Please enjoy!

* * *

**After a tour of the Bebop, Edward finally led the group to the common room, where Spike, Faye and Jet sat huddled around a computer monitor. Standing in the threshold to the room, Sora was startled when Edward abruptly turned to him and the others, a long finger over her lips. With that, she ran at full speed toward Jet. She stopped with a jerk as she collided with him, her arms wrapped tightly around his thick torso. "Papa?" she spoke in her taunting voice.

"Ed," Jet grumbled. "We're trying to discuss a bounty, kid."

"Papa!" the girl said again, hugging him even tighter. Spike gave a restless sigh as Faye tossed her hair.

"What?" Jet asked, a little irritated.

"Meet Edward's new friends!" An arm that was around Jet's frame spread open in the direction of Sora, Donald and Goofy. The bounty hunters all looked up simultaneously at the three strangers in the threshold. Edward frantically waved an invitation to them and they slowly stepped in, one by one.

Jet gave a silent nod while looking the newcomers up and down. He'd told Edward not to let strangers onto the ship, but he assumed she was a pretty good judge of character. Spike quietly reached for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter that were on the table before him, peering at them as he lit the stick. He gave the group a nod as smoke emerged from his nostrils.

Faye's eyebrows curled in curiosity as she beheld the three travelers. "What a bunch," she mumbled under her breath. She put a hand on her waist, her fingertips scratching at her blue soffees. At that point, Edward ran to Sora and clutched his elbow. She pulled him closer, giggling and grinning widely.

"Meet Jet-person, Spike-person, and Faye-Faye!" Ed smiled as she pulled Sora closer to the crew. Donald and Goofy followed apprehensively.

Jet tried his best to at least appear hospitable, but his focus on catching a bounty was distracting him. When Edward finally released Sora's arm, he placed Ein on the floor. He straightened up, outstretching a hand to Jet, who he assumed was the leader of the group. "Hi! I'm Sora!" he said as Jet awkwardly offered a strong hand. "And this is Donald, and Goofy." Donald and Goofy each nodded in turn.

"Jet Black," he calmly responded. "I see Ed's made some friends while fishing, huh?" Jet replied, giving a sideglance to the hacker child. She grinned widely, her lips pressed over her teeth. "Sorry she dragged you three all the way in here, but we're actually kind of busy." Sora looked puzzled.

"She?" he asked quietly. Jet heaved a sigh while rubbing his head.

"That's right," Faye answered him. "Almost everyone gets it wrong. It's her name that throws people off."

"She had us all fooled," Spike said, his chin resting on his hand. Faye subtly nodded her head.

"You should come back another time, kid," Jet said, returning to the subject. "We're on a mission."

Sora's eyes widened and he inhaled with excitement. "A mission?" he said. "Well, why don't you guys let us help you out? Besides, we probably won't be able to come back any time soon."

"Gawrsh, we'd love to help!" Goofy chimed in. "What kinda mission 're you all on, anyway?"

"Not one you'd want to get mixed up in," Spike replied.

"Our line of work is a dangerous one," Jet continued. "You kids should get going if you know what's good for you."

"Dangerous?" Donald quacked indignantly. "Phooey! We laugh in the face of danger! You don't know what we went through before we got here!"

"Well, I doubt it was anything too bad," Spike answered.

"What?!" Donald squawked. "Why, I oughta-"

"Donald!" Goofy exclaimed, holding the duck back by the collar of his blue jacket. Spike remained in his seat, smoking and blinking with a twinge of irritation.

Sora stepped forward, placing a glove at Donald's chest. His eyes were focused on Spike's tall frame. "What kind of work do you guys do?" he asked calmly. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Well," Faye spoke, "that all depends on who we're going after. Sometimes it's a thief, or a computer hacker, or some kind of secret organization…"

"We know a thing or two about secret organizations! A-hyuck!" Goofy interrupted. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time it just ends up being some wild goose chase and we don't get any reward at all. Kinda pathetic, really," the woman finished. Spike sighed a puff of cigarette smoke.

"We've seen it all, Ma'am," Sora replied reassuringly. Faye noticeably twitched at the address. "Uhh…?" Sora wondered nervously. He glanced over at Spike, who sat quietly shaking his head. The boy zipped his lip for the moment.

"Well Ed, it was nice of you to bring visitors," Jet said pulling up his wheeled computer chair, "but we do have some planning to do." Sora put a hand up to his auburn spikes.

"Ok," he replied dejectedly. "If you insist." He glanced at Goofy, then at Donald. "Let's go, you guys." The three travelers looked back at the three bounty hunters as they slowly turned to leave. As he was walking, Sora paused. "…Uh, how do we get out of here?"

"Ed will show you!" the little girl laughed, running ahead of the pack.

"Thanks, Ed," Sora said. "We're used to having a map."

* * *

**Aww. I kinda like this chapter. Did you? I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys! Leave me a review and I'll love you forever! See you again soon! :3 **


	7. Change of Plans

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I haven't left a disclaimer in a while, but just so you all remember, I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. Darn! Anywho, read on!**

* * *

On the deck of the Bebop once more, the trio gave their final farewell to Edward.

"Gawrsh! It sure was nice of ya to introduce us to yer friends, Ed!" Goofy smiled.

"Even if they weren't very nice!" Donald squawked in an agitated tone.

"It's nice of you three to be Edward's friends!" the girl replied. "Are you sure you can't come back?" she asked, aiming her golden eyes at Sora.

"Well I don't really know." He answered.

"I'm sure the King can arrange somethin' up for us," Goofy hopefully added.

"You know a king?!" Edward shouted.

"That's right!" Goofy replied. "His majesty, King Mickey! A-hyuck!" Edward laughed along with Goofy, amused by his peculiar chuckle.

Sora turned his gaze toward the water. He watched as the distant sun danced along the rippling waves that bounced off of the ship's hull. He marveled at the reflection of the massive, red planet that held his attention in its orbit. As he listened to the waves chop below him, he suddenly noticed Edward staring up with expectant, amber eyes.

"We'll come back," he said dreamily. "This won't be a forever goodbye."

"Well, see you soon!" Donald quacked, turning to step onto the stepladder on the side of the Bebop.

Just then, a loud pop could be heard, and a tiny projectile whizzed past Donald's hat. "Wak!" the duck shouted as he ran for cover behind Goofy. Edward peered over the ledge of the ship, spotting a speeding car flying in the direction of the docks. A man in black dangled from the passenger side window, aiming a pistol. Goofy pulled out his trusty shield and Sora and Donald stood by, Key Blade and Staff in hand. Edward contorted in surprise, miraculously avoiding the flying bullets. She craned her head just enough to still see what was happening. The car swerved to the left and stopped nearby, men leaping out, focusing on the neighboring fishing boat. The trio of voyagers stood ready to fight and defend.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, somewhat rhetorically. Edward stood slightly behind Sora, eerily calm.

"That doesn't usually happen, nope!"

Goofy held his shield strongly in front of him, slowly moving closer to the two youths. "We gotta protect Ed!" he exclaimed, only glancing at Sora for a second before returning his attention to the commotion.

"You get her outta here!" Donald quacked as he held his scepter at the ready.

Wordlessly, Sora nodded, taking the girl by the wrist. Swiftly, he ushered her back toward the hangar as she craned her neck to watch the other two. Ein peeped out from the threshold of the hangar, his disc-like ears twitching with caution. His tail wagged as Edward reached him, and he seemed grateful that Sora had been there to help. He followed the two of them as they scurried toward the corridor. Donald and Goofy soon followed behind.

***********************************

Edward shuffled into the common room once more. "There's danger ahand! There's trouble at foot!" she shouted excitedly.

"Don't you mean at hand?" Sora asked.

"Or afoot," Goofy added with a chuckle.

The quartet stumbled into the common room where Spike sat on the old mustard yellow sofa, his feet resting on the metal coffee table before him. Jet had paused in his pacing in front of his computer screen. Faye reclined across from Spike; her long legs were crossed as she filed her nails.

"What's going on?" Jet shouted. Edward leapt into a firm stance and pointed her fingers like guns.

"Pew pew pew! Pew pew pew pew!" She exclaimed energetically.

"There was a car driving by, and these guys jumped out and started shooting their guns at that other ship!" Sora explained, blindly pointing in the neighboring ship's general direction.

"And one of them almost hit me!" Donald fumed. His feathers puffed as he continued to fuss in muffled quacks.

"That was exciting!" Edward grinned. Sora could swear that the corners of her lips were literally stretching from ear to ear.

"Only you, Ed," Spike smirked from behind the butt of a cigarette. Faye raised an eyebrow in a silent objection. He didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe we should go see what's going on," Sora said, glancing back and forth between his two comrades.

"Are you crazy?!" Jet exclaimed. "According to what you just told me, those men are armed and dangerous. You're not goin' anywhere."

"But--"

"I said 'no'," Jet gruffed, cutting the boy off with an undeniable paternal instinct. Sora relaxed into a state of submission, shoving his hands into his pockets and slowly shuffling his boots.

"You don't think it could be a bounty head, do you?" Faye asked the room in general. Sora perched on the end of the couch beside Spike.

"Sounds like a small fry bounty," Spike answered. "I don't wanna get mixed up in somebody's grudge match. Too boring."

"How do you know that's all it is?" Sora asked.

"I don't," he answered bluntly.

"I guess indifference is just the key to everything, isn't it?" Faye smirked, flashing a hint of camaraderie in Sora's direction, if only to get someone on her side. Spike pulled out another cigarette.

"Glad you see it my way, Faye," he answered with a smirk, flipping open his zippo.

"Don't you get money for catching bounties?" Sora said to Spike curiously. "You just want to pass that up?"

"It wouldn't be enough to cover the expenses for any damages he causes," Jet gruffly contributed, jerking a thumb in Spike's direction. "That and we need to keep food on the ship, we need fuel and amenities-"

"Enough already, Jet. I think they get it," Spike grumbled.

"He's a little bitter," Faye said quietly to Sora. She cocked her eyebrows, affirming her statement.

"Knock it off, you two," Jet said. "In case you've forgotten, we do have bigger fish to fry."

"Speaking of which," Spike said, "I can't wait for the meal we get out of catching this Gambini guy." He exhaled a puff of smoke, which inadvertently assaulted Sora's nose and eyes on its way to the ceiling fan. The boy began to cough.

"Uh," Goofy interjected, "do ya think smoking is such a good idea?" he asked, stepping toward Sora with concern. Spike looked up at the strange newcomer, annoyed, but then curious.

"You look familiar…" he mused, throwing Goofy off.

"Uh, gawrsh. I don't think we've met before…"

Sora recovered from his cough and began breathing shallowly. Donald stepped forward as well. "What he was getting at was, what's the big idea? You made Sora cough with that thing!" He fanned Sora's face with his feathered hand.

"Yeah," Goofy helped.

Jet glanced up from his computer screen, turning in his chair.

Spike leaned back into the cushions of the couch, feeling harassed. He wondered what he could say to get these apparently bold and fearless adventurers to lay off.

Faye smiled, noticing Spike's discomfort. She was decidedly glad that she had foregone having a cigarette to groom her nails.

"Spike, you know the rule," Jet said, breaking the tension.

"Rule?"

"You know," Faye said haughtily. "The one Jet implemented when his little _friend_ came over?" Jet rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Ah. That one," Spike replied. "How could I forget?"

"Aw, don't start with that again! It was nothing!"

Faye pursed her lips, returning to her nails.

Disregarding Jet's flustered state, Spike climbed off of the couch, still annoyed, and made his way to the exit. Faye smiled, resting her emery board atop her knee.

"The same goes for you, Faye!" Jet called over his shoulder as he turned, eyeing her.

"Ugh," she groaned. "If that's your pathetic attempt at subtlety, I guess I'll leave. I could use a cigarette anyway." The woman rather ungracefully uncrossed her legs and lurched into a stance. Flipping a lock of violet hair from her eyes, she made her way out of the common room.

Jet stared after her wearing a puzzled expression, but rapidly gave up with a sigh of defeat. "Drama queen," he grumbled, rubbing his bare head. He turned and plopped back into his seat near his ship's computer.

Noting the empty seats, Donald and Goofy began to occupy them. Edward skipped over to the travelers, plopping energetically onto the couch between Sora and Goofy. Donald sat in the chair where Faye had been. Sora turned in his seat to look at Jet, who sat at his computer. "Good rule," he said, resting his chin on the back of the couch. Edward turned as well, quietly mimicking the boy.

"Well," Jet said, rubbing his head, " I am the considerate one. Those two can be a bit selfish sometimes." He decided to leave it at that, noting to himself that dwelling on the subject often soured his mood.

"So," Donald spoke, "what are you guys working on?"

"We're catching a bounty," Jet replied matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah, but what exactly does that entail?" Sora said, almost in an irritated huff. The fact that these bounty hunters were so secretive and covert frustrated him. Just about everyone else that he and his mates had encountered in the past had welcomed him into their lives and asked him for help solving mysteries, defeating Heartless and Nobodies, and assisting with hunts and quests. It was very unusual that he'd been so easily brushed aside. He was beginning to wonder if these people were good guys or bad guys. Before he could grow suspicious, Jet supplied him with an answer.

"First off, it entails keeping contact with the I.S.S.P. They usually can't tell me everything I need to know, so then we do research to find out as much as possible. We excavate through file databases and biographies, sometimes we do inquiry searches and travel on foot when we know we're in the general area. Then, when we get close enough, that's when the really dangerous stuff comes in. There's definitely some shit that hits the fan a lot of the time, depending on what kind of bounty we're dealing with. It just gets hairy after that, which is why I'd rather keep you out of it; it's for your own protection. Now if I were you, I'd rather keep my nose out of this kind of thing and stay alive. Wouldn't you?"

The speech seemed well thought out and rehearsed. It was almost as if he had given it numerous times before. Sora's frustration melted away to an extent, but he still felt a little hurt by Jet's blunt message and gruff tone. He blinked, heaving a sigh of understanding, resigned to defeat. It didn't seem like Jet was going to budge at all. Unless…

"Well," he began, turning and standing from his seat on the couch, "if that's the case, why don't we help you out until that hairy point?" He casually strolled around the couch and made his way to where Jet was sitting at his computer. "That way, nothing bad happens to us if you don't want it to, and you have more of a leg up on how to solve this problem."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "Sounds good!"

"We can pull out before you get anything on yer fan! A-hyuck!" Goofy smiled.

Jet paused, turning to look at the three quest seekers when Edward reappeared. "Eight heads are better than five!" the girl sang, popping into Jet's peripheral vision. He turned to look at the bright-eyed girl, visibly stiffening as she gave him her best "please" face. He wouldn't exactly call them puppy dog eyes, but something about the girl's expression softened him. He rubbed his fleshy hand over his eyes wearily and as his bushy brows rose, he saw Sora and his crew, looking more eager and determined than ever.

Sora stood proudly and tall, his arms crossed over his puffed chest. Jet noticed he wore a smirk not unlike one he'd frequently seen before. Donald stood in front of the boy to his right, bearing a similar stance, his weight shifted on a contraposto. Goofy stood behind Sora to his left, fists resting on his hips as he gave a proud, yet reassuring, smile. Jet couldn't help but feel that it was all posed and rehearsed.

He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a protest, he felt a pair of thin, tanned arms wrap around his trunk. "Papa!" Edward sang cheerfully, grinning up at his bearded chin. The burly man gently removed Edward's arms from his body and turned back in his seat to face the computer again. The girl looked at him curiously as Ein padded up to take a seat at her side. Sora, Donald and Goofy all stared at him as well, waiting for a reaction.

"You can start by getting all the details. Ed, fill them in, will ya? We'll go over the rest later," the man finally replied brusquely.

"Aye-aye!" the girl replied, giving him a salute. The trio of travelers exchanged glances of relief before looking to Edward for more. "Meet Ed's Tomato!" she exclaimed, skipping to the coffee table to point out her laptop.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It's a lot longer than the last two chapters combined, so It should be more to your liking. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 3 3 3**

**PPL :3  
**


	8. Some Time Away

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay! I've returned with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Heehee!  


* * *

**

Faye wandered into the hangar where she found a slightly annoyed Spike, leaning on the wide threshold that led to the deck. He squinted out into the sunlight, his eyes shifting between the calm waters and his Swordfish. A cigarette rested between his lips. Faye walked carelessly, but was quieter on her bare feet. "Those guys are as good as part of the crew now, aren't they?" Spike asked as Faye reached his side. He stood with slouched shoulders, fists shoved into his pockets.

"Probably," Faye replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a bad sign when he kicks us out of the room." She shifted her weight, looking out into the distance.

Spike grunted an agreement, glancing I her direction. "He didn't kick you out," he said. His eyes closed thoughtfully as he lifted a hand to comb long fingers through his unruly hair. As his hooded eyes gazed out toward the horizon, Faye shifted again.

"It's not fair," she said with a childish sigh. "Jet welcomes everyone else onto the ship with arms wide open and it took him forever to finally accept me!" With another huff, Faye reached up and gracefully swiped the half smoked cigarette from Spike's mouth. Taken by surprise, he stared at her incredulously as she took a drag.

"Oh, yeah. You know why?" he asked sardonically with a glare. Faye turned to him in question. "That's why!" he growled, motioning to his pilfered cigarette that now sat between Faye's lightly painted lips. Faye chuckled, little clouds of smoke escaping her nostrils.

"Because I steal your cigarettes?" she questioned innocently. She beguiled him as she removed the cig from her mouth and put it back into his.

"Because you steal _everything_," he answered, muffled by the red stained filter. His response was gentler than he wished it had been. He removed the cigarette and held it tightly between his index and middle fingers. "Thieves can't easily be trusted, now can they?" he asked her, pointing at her with it.

"Look who's talking, mister pick pocket!" Faye shot back defensively. She grinned as she placed fists on her hips.

"What have I ever stolen from you?" Spike asked calmly. He casually turned his attention back toward the ocean on which the Bebop rocked.

Faye raised a finger to retort, but paused. She could think of nothing to give him in rebuttal. At least nothing that she wished to divulge. Instead she stood, silenced.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Spike answered quietly. Faye gave a glare in his direction.

"Jerk," she mumbled. Spike raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her.

"Mature," he replied simply, causing Faye to roll her emerald eyes. He let his now finished cigarette fall to the floor.

"You do know there's an ashtray right over there?" she said, pointing into the hangar. Spike followed her pointed finger, spotting what she saw. Eyeing the ashtray, he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets once again.

"Since when do you care?" he asked, lacking all expression in his tone.

"You are such a lunkhead," Faye murmured as her pale and lovely face contorted into a grimace. Spike said nothing, but in his amusement, he gave her a smirk. His peripheral vision watched as she crossed her arms again.

* * *

**:3 **


	9. Diggin'

**Ooh! Double whammy! You didn't think I was gonna leave you with a tiny little chapter like that, did you? Well, I guess you did. I've done it before. I fail. Anywho, read on!

* * *

**

Sora, Donald and Goofy sat in a circled huddle around Edward's computer and stared slack-jawed as the girl effortlessly flew through the web, pulling up windows and windows of information on their target. "This is the bad guy we're after!" the hacker said, pointing to the screen full of text and data. Sora squinted at the screen, hoping to read a word or two before Ed pulled up another window. "His name is Benito Gambini, born April 12th, 2041," the girl explained as data flashed across her green surfing goggles. "It says here that in 2066 he graduated from UJC with a bachelors in criminal justice. He did dabble in the Reserve Officers' Training Corps during his junior year, but he dropped out shortly after," she informed in a sing-sing voice.

"Uh," Sora interrupted. "What does UJC stand for?"

" University of Jupiter at Callisto!" Edward replied. "It's not too far from here, depending on it's lunar positioning in relation to Ganymede's." Edward spoke with a perpetual smile, putting Sora and the others at ease… somewhat. They still were confused about what she was trying to tell them, but they felt comfortable knowing that she had all the answers, whether they understood them or not.

"What does this have to do with catching the guy?" Donald asked, confusedly.

"To lead the horse to the water!" she replied with a diabolical grin.

"Huh?" Goofy inquired, nudging his hat to the side to scratch his head. Just then, Jet turned to supply a sensible response.

"Background information can lead us on to any motives the bounty might have," he said. His gruff voice was calm. "The more we find out about his life, the easier it gets to connect the dots and figure out what he's thinking now. The easier he is to read, the easier he is to catch."

"Ohh," Donald said, his squabbly voice housing a tone of understanding. Goofy gave a comprehensive smile.

"So if this Gambini feller went to school for criminal justice, that's prob'ly where he learned how to shoot with those guns he's been usin'!" he concluded with a chuckle. Sora nodded, his knuckles pressed against his chin.

"Not necessarily. But I know his military training had to come in handy even more so," Jet added.

"According to the data," Edward continued, "despite his degree, he never actually made it to the I.S.S.P., even though he applied for the police academy on Venus three times. Must'a not had what it takes!" she sang.

"But why'd he give up after just three tries?" Sora asked. Determination being his middle name, Sora couldn't quite wrap his brain around Gambini giving up that easily.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Edward replied. She hunched over her Tomato with resolve, her arms gracefully floating up and down like tentacles attached to a jellyfish, riding on the ocean current.

"Chances are," Jet spoke, "an even better opportunity presented itself. But we still don't know for sure what that opportunity was."

"After 2068, he drops like a rock off the radar!" Edward said. Her voice sounded sorrowful, and her expression was deeply concentrated.

"Gawrsh," Goofy voiced. "I wonder what he's been up to since then."

"Beats me," Donald rejoined.

"We'll find out soon, right Ed?" Sora said cheerfully.

"Aye!" the hacker sang, her single word spawning a melody that she hummed as she continued typing.

"See if you can find the reason he was rejected from I.S.S.P. so many times, wouldja?" Jet requested.

"Aye-aye!" she answered with a giggle.

Ein sat noiselessly, his snout resting on the girl's thigh.

* * *

**Hope that was cool enough for now! Feel free to leave me a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! Much love!**

**Lex :3  
**


End file.
